Words are all I have
by Jotter
Summary: They say a picture paints a thousand words, but what if you're a rubbish artist? RuthHarry fluff, just a bit of fun. Apologies for all the faffing about trying to post this!
1. Dear Ruth

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, nor claim to own, anything Spooks related. That honour belongs to the people at Kudos and The BBC. I'm just borrowing their characters and having a little play around with them. I promise they'll be nice and clean and ready for school when I give them back. Oh, also, I don't own, nor claim to own, any of the songs mentioned in this fic. They're all someone elses, so please don't go suing me. All I've got is my cat and I don't want to lose him!

**Other bits and bobs: **Ok, so this one hit me when I just wanted to use the line 'Why wont you give me your love?' - then I realised it was lyrics from a song... and well, the rest as they say, is history. It just turned into a fun little thing to see how many I could work into it and still have it make some sort of sense! See how many you can get - I've put a full list as the last chapter :) Please R&R, I love reading them, I'll admit :)

**Words, words are all I have to take your heart away**

Dear Ruth,

I'm left wondering Why wont you give me your love? Everything that I touch turns to blue, when I'm living in a world without you, you see. Juliet asked me the other day what I saw in you and I could only reply there's 'Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover, it's like She's electric'. She looked at me like I was crazy, You've got me looking so crazy in love, Ruth.

Since you've come on over, well my body's been a mess, but I've had the time of my life, and I owe it all to you. You're the one that I want, you are the one I want - Loving you is easy, 'cause you're beautiful and After all, you're my wonder wall. I would be living in a Mad world not to love you.

I've found a reason to show a side of me you didn't know, a reason to start over new - and the reason is you. When we are together, the moments I cherish with every beat of my heart. Malcolm asked why I was grumpier than usual yesterday, I couldn't help it - I snapped back 'There aint no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long'. Ruth, you just, You wake me up inside, you call my name and save me from the dark. You may say I'm a dreamer, but I think were it not for Slide of hand and twist of fate, we'd be together Always and forever.

I've been around the world, But I still haven't found what I'm looking for. There is never need to face the world alone, I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I have a feeling It's gonna be a lovely day. I know My Mama said you can't hurry love, but I think I've got the courage and as it's My prerogative, I'm going to ask,

Ruth, Are you gonna be my girl? Wont you please, Be mine, be mine?

Harry x


	2. Dear Harry

Harry,

I want to tell you, my head is filled with things to say, but when you're near, all those words they seem to disappear. Upside down, boy you turn me, inside out and round and round. Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, but then you came along and Just the thought of you turns my whole world misty blue.

I'm not your average kind of girl, you see. When I was young, I never needed anyone, but now I see skies of blue and clouds of white and I've realised I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side, forever and ever. After all, they say that Love can build a bridge. I was holding out for a hero, I didn't see that I had one right in front of me, I guess they say that the Stars are blind sometimes. I guess You don't know what you've got till it's gone and someone threatens to Pave paradise. Ros reminded me the other morning that Life is a rollercoaster, you've just gotta ride it.

It's Temporary Insanity, what's going on with you and me? Is it real or is it fantasy? All I know is all I have to do is look at you And it's you and me, and all of the people, and I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you. I can't forget the time or place where we just met.

Zaf asked me if I'd always be so loyal to you, I replied without hesitation 'I will follow him, follow him wherever he may go' I think he got the point. I do worry though, How will I know to come, how will I know if you're the one, the only one? But then I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, you're all I've ever wanted. When we're together The sun is in the sky, oh why oh why, would I want to be anywhere else? I feel like I'm walking on sunshine… You make me feel brand new. It seems like at times like these, the thing to do is just Trust the voice within

So, to answer your question, Harry:-

Even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I've got to get you into my life. Is it true that Diamonds are forever?

Ruth xx

**The End - Please R&R :) I do love reading them... :oP**


	3. The Songs

**Title song:** Words - Boyzone

**Harry's song list:**

Why wont you give me your love? - The Zutons

World without you - Emma Bunton

Something - George Harrison / The Beatles

She's electric - Oasis

Crazy in love - Beyonce

Valerie - The Zutons

I've had the time of my life - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes

You're the one that I want - Grease

Loving you - Minnie Ripperton

Wonderwall - Oasis

Mad World - Tears for Fears

Reason - Hoobastank

Three times a lady - Lionel Ritchie

Aint no sunshine - Bill Withers

Bring me to life - Evanescence

Imagine - John Lennon

With or without you - U2

Always and forever - Luther Vandross

Been around the world - O-Town

Still haven't found what I'm looking for - U2

There is never need to face the world alone - Disney song from The Lion King II

I can see clearly now - The Hothouse Flowers

Lovely day - Bill Withers

Can't hurry love - Phil Collins

My Prerogative - Britney Spears

Are you gonna be my girl - Jet

Be mine - David Gray

* * *

**Ruth's song list:**

I want to tell you - The Beatles

Upside down - Diana Ross

Yesterday - The Beatles

Misty blue - Dorothy Moore

Not your average kind of girl - Alex Parks

All by myself - Eric Carmen

Wonderful World - Luis Armstrong

Amazed - Lonestar

Love can build a bridge - Judds

Holding out for a hero - Bonnie Tyler

Stars are blind - Paris Hilton

Big yellow taxi - Joni Mitchell

Life is rollercoaster - Ronan Keating

Temporary Insanity - Alexz Johnson

You and me - Lifehouse

I've just seen a face - The Beatles

I will follow him - Sister Act

Maybe that's what it takes - Alex Parks

Hello - Lionel Ritchie

LDN - Lily Allen

Walking on sunshine - Katrina and the waves

You make me feel brand new - Roberta Flack

The voice within - Christina Aguilera

Don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith

Got to get you into my life - The Beatles

Diamonds are forever - Shirley Bassey


End file.
